PACARKU AGEN FBI? NO WAY!
by Hujikari
Summary: "Kita putus!", teriak Sakura. ini adalah cerita dimana Sakura, pacar Lee,adalah agen FBI! pingin tahu? baca saja ceritanya! lee harus menjadi anggota fbi disuruh oleh pacarnya, kalau tidak, adiknya, Tenten, akan ditangkap karena narkoba. a sakulee/leeoc
1. Chapter 1

PACARKU JADI AGEN FBI? NO WAY!

"Kita putus!" begitulah kata-kata dari seorang wanita muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura kepada pacar jadiannya, Rock Lee.

"T-T-Tapi…aku salah apa sama kamu?", Tanya Lee, gegagapan, panic ketika Sakura langsung berteriak kata-kata 'putus'.

"Kau salah dalam berbagai hal! Mulai dari makanan, kelakuan, dan kencan kita!"

"EEEH? T-T-Tapi, 'kan kamu yang telah menumpahkan kopi ke rok nya Ino!"

". . .!"

"Dan kamu juga yang telah menari di klub sampai jatuh dari panggung, dan untungnya kau kutangkap."

". . .!"

"Itu juga kamu yang tiba-tiba ngomong putus di kencan kita…"

". . .!"

"jadi…?"

"jadi apa?", kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Lee tersenyum manis.

"Mau putus?", tanyanya denag membisikkan ke telinga Sakura.

"TIDAK!", teriak Sakura, wajahnya tambah memerah padam. Lee tetep tersenyum sinis.

"putus. . ."

"JANGAN!"

"putus aja ya?"

"jangan! Aku hilang tanpamu!"

"putus….?"

Sakura menyesal, kenapa ia harus mengatakan putus kepada Lee yang padahal ia tidak berbuat apa-apa? Wajahnya menunduk, malu. Lee tertawa kecil, manis sekali dia jika wajahnya memerah separti itu.

"Mau nyambung?", Tanya Lee, senyum masih terukir di wajahnya. Sakura terdiam dari kesalahannya. Oh shit.

Lee berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berdiri. Sakura bertambah panic dan cepat2 berkari menangkap Lee. Tapi dia malah tersandung di tengah jalan. Lee mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menempatkannya di bangku taman.

"kamu kenapa Sakura?", Tanya Lee, suaranya berubah menjadi khawatir.

Sakura nangis!

OMG… pikir Lee

"Sakura! Kalau kau menangis karena perkataanku tadi, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku mohon kepadamu supaya berhanti menangis seperti itu!"

Lee kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke tanah bersama Sakura yanf ada di atasnya. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"kena kau, Lee!", kata Sakura dan mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir Lee. Lee terkejut, ta[I dia merilekskan diri.

"itu balasannya karena membuatku marah. . . ", kata Sakura, menarik kerah Lee dan menggantungnya di udara. Lee tidak dapat bergerak.

"K-K-Kau. . .mau apakan aku, Sakura?", Tanya Lee, memegang tangan Sakura yang mengkeram lehernya dengan erat.

"lihat saja nanti…". Kata Sakura dan melemparnya ke bangku taman. Lee merintih kesakitan. Sakura langsung bertindak cepat. Dia mendarat di pangkuan Lee, tangannya mencengkeram rambut dia, lalu berbisik,"bantu aku dalam menyelesaikan tugas,"

"t-tu-tugas sekolah?"

"BUKAN! Tugas berbahaya, yang dapat mengambil nyawa kita."

"ooh… tentang apa?"

Sakura mendaratkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Lee, namun lebih keras.

"misi 'AITAI' project."

Lee tercengang. Sakura, dia ini siapa sebenarnya?

"aku adalah agen FBI, dengan codenamed Agent S. dan kau dicap sebagai orang yang hebat dalam hal bertarung, jadi kami, ingin memasukkanmu, menjadi anggota kami."

WTF? AGENT FBI? JADI ANGGOTA?

"J-J-Jadi. . .kau selama ini. . .agen kepolisian!", Tanya Lee panic. Aku harus perhi dari sini sebelum aku mati! Aku tidak ingin mati duluan! Pantas saja kelakuan pacarnya aneh selama ini. Dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya ternyata.

Sakura yang melihat Lee mau kabur, membekapnya dengan saputangan yang berisi obat bius. Lee memberontak tapi itu sudah mustahil, dia tertidur di pegangan Sakura.

To be continued.

A/N: Mereka berkencan di taman Seno.^-^

Gaje? Maafkan aku kalau gaje. Tapi setidaknya, tolong di review! Itu akan membuatku senang kembali!


	2. Chapter 2

PACARKU AGEN FBI? NO WAY!

Chapter 2: Kebenaran dan kebohongan

"ukh., kepalaku sakit sekali… apa yang barusan terjadi ya?", kata seorang anak remaja yang bernama Rock Lee. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang ditidurinya tadi. Ruangan ini. . . sama sekali berbeda dengan ruang tidurnya. Hanya ada komputer (versi 2011, maaf tidak tahu apa nama komputernya), lemari buku yang semuanya kira-kira buku sejarah dan strategi (tidak ada komik sama sekali), dan kamar mandi di samping ruang tidur. Lee mengusap matanya, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Dia mencubit tangannya, berharap ini hanya mimpi dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, dia menjerit kecil, dia merasakan sakit.

Wajah Lee pucat pasi.

Omg.

Ini ternyata betulan.

Dia tidak bermimpi.

Ini kenyataan.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pergi ke samping ruangan, kamar mandi. Dia perlu mencuci wajahnya, supaya dia bisa tenang dan berpikir dari awal lagi. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, dilihatnya pacarnya… Sakura, yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang. Hidung Lee keluar darah. Dia mimisan. Wajahnya memerah padam dan dia pun pingsan. Sakura yang mendengar bunyi orang jatuh, kaget, karena yang jatuh itu adalah pacarnya,Lee. Sakura cepat-cepat menutupi dirinya menggunakan handuk dan lari ke arah Lee yang pingsan.

"Hei, Lee! Bangun! Kenapa kamu pingsan!", kata Sakura, panik. Lee tetap tepar disana, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sakura mengangkat dia dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Lalu dia pergi ke ruang ganti baju.

* * *

1 jam kemudian…

-Lee's POV-

Hahaha… pasti akku sedang bermimpi saat ini. Aku melihat hal yang seharusnya aku tidak boleh lihat, apalagi itu perempuan! Parahnya, aku pingsan sebelum aku bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Aku ingin melihat Sakura sekali lagi, bukan tubuhnya, melainkan wajahnya yang cantik itu dan senyum manisnya. Aku pasti sudah mati saat ini, karena anemia yang parah. Hahaha…

'Lee!'

hahaha... lucu. Aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura sekarang, apa aku terbentur meja waktu jatuh tadi ya?

'Lee!'

Teriakannya perasaan semakin membesar, dan semakin... mendekat. Aku anggap itu hanya mimpi yang nyaris menjadi kenyataan. Tidur saja supaya aku lupa akan kejadian yang memalukan itu. Tapi, aku merasakan hantaman... hantaman yang benar-benar keras, sampai aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku.

-End of Lee's POV-

Lee menatap wajah Sakura dengan tanda seru. Dia mengerjap-kerjap matanya, melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Sakura?"

"Iya Lee?", jawab Sakura, tersenyum manis. Lee mengusap kedua matanya lagi, lalu menatapnya lagi. 'Sakura?'. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan hal yang barusan terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Warna merah tersebar di seluruh wajahnya.

"SAKURA! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK BOLEH MELIHAT TUBUHMU YANG BEGITU INDAH DAN ELOK ITU! MAAFKAN AKU JUGA KARENA TIDAK BILANG PERMISI SAAT KE KAMAR MANDI! MAAFKAN AKU-"

"BERHENTI BERKATA 'MAAF' LEE! SEKALI LAGI KAMU BERKATA MAAF, KAMU AKAN DIJATUHKAN DARI LANTAI 456 INI!"

Lee bergidik, takut melawan Sakura walaupun dia itu adalah pacarnya sendiri. Lee berniat mengatakan 'maaf' untuk terakhirr kalinya, tapi sebuah pisau menemuinya, dan nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Wajah Sakura mengkerut, mirip Tsunade, ibunya. Selagi dia marah dia pasti akan menghajar orang yang mencari masalah dengannya. Lee salah satunya.

Lee memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Sakura. Semuanya serba hitam. dari celana jeansnya, baju tanktopnya, dan sarung tangannya. 'Tunggu. Serba hitam? Berarti. . .'. Mulut Lee terbuka sedikit-demi-sedikit. Sakura bingung, ada apa dengan dia? Lalu, Lee pun berteriak, keras.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura spontan kaget mendengarnya Lee berteriak secara tiba-tiba itu. Dia langsung memukul kepalanya untuk diam.

"ada masalah dengan mu?",tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal. Lee menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya bekas hantaman Sakura tadi. Lalu, wajahnya memuram durja. Sakura yang melihat itu mulai merasa sebal.

"kamu kenapa Lee?", tanya Sakura, heran bercampur kesal.

"kenapa katamu? Justru aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu kepadamu! Apa yang terjadi dengan mu! Dimana kita dan siapa kamu yang sebenarnya!",kata Lee dengan nada jengkel. Sakura belum pernah mendengar Lee berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya. Jadi, ini momen yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Lee menenangkan dirinya sebelum dia menghela napas panjang.

"bisa kamu jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Sakura?",tanya Lee, menahan rasa 'tidak-enak'nya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, agen FBI dengan kode 4500056, ahli dalam mata-mata, khususnya bela diri. Tempat yang sekarang kau tempati ini adalah markas kami, kamar ini adalah kamarku. Masing-masing anggota FBI punya kamar tersendiri. Kami bertugas memecahkan kasus yang mustahil orang selesaikan. Aku tahu itu adalah tugas CIA, tapi kami berbeda. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku yang ke 134, yaitu membawamu kesini."

NAN'DATO!

Mulut Lee terbuka lebar, tidak percaya akan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Tugasmu membawaku kesini?", tanya Lee.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Buat apa yah?", tanya Lee dan duduk bergaya seperti orang santai. Sakura tersenyum, Lee bergidik. Pasti sesuatu yang tidak aman.

"Kami, agen FBI, mempunyai orang yang ahli dalam menggunakan taijutsu legendaris sepertimu. Tapi, dia sudah mengundurkan karena suatu alasan keluarga. Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ayahmu, Maito Gai."

A...Ayah?

"tunggu, aku tidak pernah mempunyai keluarga, apalagi seorang ayah! Aku ini adalah anak yatim piatu. Lagipula, Maito Gai adalah guruku yang sangat keren!", kata Lee. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia berbohong Lee, ayahmu adalah Maito Gai."

"tidak mungkin.. . dia selalu peduli padaku... tapi, begitu mengetahui fakta tadi...", Lee semakin bingung. ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Dia belum pernah mengatakannya kepadamu ya?", tanya Sakura. Lee menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"begitu... jadi aku orang pertama yang memberitahumu kalau ayahmu adalah anggota kami..."

Lee kaget. APA? ANGGOTA FBI! GAI-SENSEI ANGGOTA FBI?

"sebelum dia mengundurkan diri, dia pernah menolong orang yang seharusnya harus dibunuh. Dia bilang kalau nyawa manusia lebih berharga dari apapun. Tapi, orang yang ditolong itu adalah pembunuh berantai. total 13 orang yang sudah dia bunuh. Tapi, dia bersikeras ingin menolongnya."

?Apa? Gai-sensei. . . menolong seorang pembunuh?

"Tsunade, ibuku sekaligus pemimpin perkumpulan FBI, menghajarnya tepat di wajahnya. Dia kesal akan tindakan Gai-sama yang melenceng dari tugasnya. Ayahmu menerima semua hantaman dan pukulan dari ibu, dia pantas menerimanya katanya. Ayahmu juga mengatakan kepada ibuku, kalau manusia patut hidup selama mungkin. Tapi, ibu malah terus menghajar wajahnya berkali-kali."

S-sensei? Kenapa kau tidak menjalani tugas yang telah diberikan? Kenapa kau malah menolongnya?

"2 hari setelah kejadian itu, pembunuh itu kabur dari penjara. Kami bertugas untuk menangkapnya lagi, tanpa membawa Gai-sama. Ibu menyuruh dia untuk tetap tinggal di dalam markas, sebelum dia menghilang."

"hah?"

"dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Jadi, aku, ibu, dan anggota yang lainnya pergi mencari dia. Aku tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya Gai-sama bagi ibu. Lalu, kami mendengar suara ledakan, yang terjadi di suatu apartment. Kami memasuki gedung tersebut, mencari letak dimana ledakan itu berasal. dan kami menemukannya. Begitu kami memasuki kamar tersebut, ibu terkejut setengah mati."

"k-kenapa?", tanya Lee, penasaran.

"Ayahmu melindungi seorang remaja dari ledakan, dan pembunuh itu... sudah mati,"

Lee terkejut. Dan dia pun mulai mersakan hal yang aneh dan janggal. Lee menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya. Remaja itu adalah kamu, Lee."

"bagaimana mungkin? Gai-sensei tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ledakan itu, ataupun-"

"Setelah kejadian itulah kau mulai kehilangan ingatan Lee! Efek dari ledakan itu sangat besar,bahkan Gai-sama nyaris tidak sanggup mengatasinya!"

". . ."

"dia melindungimu, Lee... dia juga melindungi semua orang...hanya kamu yang sangat berarti dihatinya."

". . ."

"ibuku menangis saat melihat Gai-sama yang sekarat, dia membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan menyuruh dokter untuk menolongnya."

". . ."

"dokter bilang kalau nyawa Gai-sama dapat diselamatkan, tapi dia masih pingsan di ranjang. ibu terus menunggunya disana, tanpa makan dan istirahat. aku khawatir akan kesehatan ibu yang seperti itu."

". . ."

"setelah menunggu selama 5 jam, ibu ingin pulang ke rumah, dia capek menunggu si 'idiot' itu untuk bangun."

'idiot'?

"pada saat ibu beranjak dari kursinya, saat itulah tangan ibu dipegang, oleh tangan ayahmu."

". . .eh?"

"selama ini aku mengawasi gerak ibu sewaktu ia berada di rumah sakit bersama Gai-sama, wajar kalau aku tahu. Dia memegang tangan ibu, ibu lalu menangis. Dia merangkul Gai-sama erat-erat, begitu eratnya sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas. setelah ibu melepaskannya, dia lalu. . ."

"lalu apa?"

"dia mencium. . .Gai-sama..dengan lembut, aku rasa..."

PESSSS... Wajah Lee sudah memerah seperti tomat. Sakura tertawa melihat sikap Lee yang seperti itu. dia lalu duduk di samping Lee, dan bersender.

"Ya, pada saat itulah, ibu terus memikirkan ayahmu, ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, melihatnya lagi, menciumnya lagi... itulah kisah cinta orang tua kita. Dan kisah cinta itu, akan diteruskan kepada anak masing-masing."

"j-j-jangan bilang k-kalau..."

"Yap, betul... Lee, aku mencintaimu."

Lalu mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut, **SAKING LEMBUTNYA** seperti memakan buah strawberry.

"aku... juga mencintaimu, Sakura..."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau berniat untuk bergbung dengan kami, Lee?", tanya Sakura.

Lee menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dikeluarkan.

"**TENTU SAJA! SELAMA AKU MASIH BERADA DISISIMU, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANMU**!"


	3. Chapter 3

**PACARKU AGEN FBI? NO WAY!**

Chapter 3:

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

'_**Lee terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau pacarnya adalah agen FBI yang terkenal dalam keahliannya. Sakura Haruno, agen bernomor 4500056, ditugaskan untuk membawa anak remaja yang ahli dalam bela diri, sebut saja Taijutsu. Rock Lee adalah yang satu-satunya jenius. Sakura menceritakan masa lalu Lee yang ia sama sekali belum dia ketahui. Dia akhirnya mengetahui kalau gurunya, Maito Gai, yang sangat peduli terhadapnya, adalah ayahnya sendiri dan salah satu snggota FBI yang mengundurkan diri. Dulu dia menyelamatkan Lee yang berumur 13 tahun dari ledakan bunuh diri dari pembunuh berantai. Pada waktu itulah, Lee, anaknya sendiri, hilang ingatan. Setelah Sakura mencritakan semua kejadian itu, Lee bersedia menerima penawaran Sakura untuk membantu FBI dalam menyelesaikan suatu tugas berbahaya. Misi 'AITAI' project.'**_

"Aku terima misi ini…", kata Lee kepada pimpinan FBI, Tsunade-sama. Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya, "apa kamu yakin dengan ini?"

"aku siap selalu."

"bagus, kalau tidak, kami terpaksa mengurungmu didalam sel, dan menangkap adikmu karena kasus narkoba.",narkoba?, "juga untuk membuatmu mengubah pendapatmu…"

Lee menelan ludahnya, orang ini… sangat berbahaya sekaligus licik. Walau dia cantik.

Tsunade memperhatikan Lee dari atas sampai bawah, dan tatapan itu membuat Lee merasa tidak enak. Tsunade tersentak. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu memegang wajah Lee dengan heboh, sekaligus mengelus rambutnya berkali-kali. Tsunade bergumam tidak jelas.

"T-Tsunade-sam-!", Tsunade memeluk Lee erat-erat.

Matanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata. Air matanya membasahi pipi dan juga bajunya. Dia menangis rupanya. Lee teringat akan cerita Sakura tentang hubungan ayahnya dengan ibu Sakura.

"..G-Gai…it-itu ka-mu … kan? Aku…sudah la-lama me-menung…gumu, menunggu. . . kau da-datang kesini…", kata Tsunade terisak-isak. Lee tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ibu, dia bukan Gai-sama…", kata Sakura, kasihan melihat ibunya menangis seperti itu. Tsunade menoleh perlahan kearah Sakura, matanya memerah karena tangisan tadi.

"APA MAKSUDMU 'BUKAN'? SUDAH JELAS INI ADALAH DIA!"

"Aku tahu, tapi, dia bukan Gai-sama..."

"JADI SIAPA?"

"Anaknya,...Rock Lee, korban dari insiden ledakan bunuh diri..."

" ! "

Tsunade menatap kembali kearah Lee yang terheran-heran. Dia masih menangis, ini makin membuat Lee merasa bersalah. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Lee secara perlahan-lahan, Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan dihembuskan. Sakura mendekati Tsunade, ibunya, dan menenangkan dia dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Sakura,... maafkan aku atas perbuatanku yang tadi, Rock Lee...", Lee tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade mengusap kedua matanya yang bekas menangis tadi.

"Baiklah, Lee, kamu sudah tahu tentang misi kali ini bukan?"

Lee menganggukan kepalanya, dan tersenyum.

"bagus, karena aku sedang malas untuk menjelaskan misi apa yang akan kalian jalani hari ini..."

Lee sweatdrop. 'Apa-apaan nih orang?', teriak nuraninya.

"semua detail dan alat-alat yang harus kalian bawa, juga peta, tertulis di dalam gulungan ini. Pergunakan dengan baik."

Lee dan Sakura membungkukkan tubuh mereka, hormat. "Keberangkatan kalian dimulai dalam waktu 1 jam lagi. Bubar!" Mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan, dan mengarah ke ruang . . . persenjataan.

* * *

"Hei,Sakura, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?", tanya Lee seraya memegang senjata _Magnum sniper_-nya dan menaruhnya di ranselnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Lee.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?", tanya Sakura sambil membawa pistolnya. Lee menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tentang Tsunade, katanya dia mencium Gai-sensei ya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"dan saat aku datang ke ruangannya, dia langsung menangis dan memelukku, apa itu berarti... dia rindu dengan Gai-sensei ya?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Lee tetap memperhatikannya, menunggu jawaban yang akan datang.

"Dia sangat menunggu kedatangannya...dia, ...bisa dibilang...sangat merindukannya..."

Lee tersentak. Merindukannya? Tapi, Gai-sensei tidak. . .

"Walau ayahmu tidak peduli dengan ibu, hanya peduli dengan 'masa muda'-nya, tapi, ibu tetap memikirkannya, dia khawatir kalau insiden ledakan bunuh diri itu akan terjadi lagi...dan menimpa dia lagi..."

". . ."

"kau sudah mengerti kenapa ibu sampai menangis seperti itu kan?", tanya Sakura. Lee mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"oke! Kau sudah siap Lee?", teriak Sakura dari luar ruangan.

"Ya! Aku sudah siap!", jawab Lee.

_**TING**_

"OH YA! Tunggu dulu Sakura! Ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan terlebih dahulu!", kata Lee lalu cepat-cepat merogoh hp-nya yang ada di saku celananya. "Baiklah, tapi cepat ya! 30 menit lagi kita akan berangkat!"

'30 menit cukup untukku!', pikir Lee dalam hati. Dia menekan tombol yang akan dituju, dan menunggu sampai orang itu mengangkat panggilannya.

_"halo?",_ tanya orang yang ada di dalam hp itu. Lee tersenyum senang.

"Gai-sensei!"

_"Hah? Lee-kun! Muridku yang berharga! Dimana kamu? Tadi aku pergi ke rumahmu, tapi tidak seorang pun menjawabnya, apalagi membukakan pintu, apa kamu sedang pergi? Lain kali, setiap kamu berpergian, beritahu aku, supaya aku tidak lagi kerumahmu disaat kamu pergi!"_

'hahaha... Gai-sensei sangat peduli terhadapku...'

"Maafkan aku, Gai-sensei! aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengirim pesan untukmu! Sebagai hukumannya, aku akan lari keliling kota 50 kali!"

_"Tidak apa-apa, Lee-kun! Aku sedang tidak marah kok! Aku baru saja memenangkan pertarungan adu panco dengan Kakashi-san!"_

"ITU HEBAT, GAI-SENSEI!"

_"Omong-omong,kenapa kamu menelponku, Lee-kun?"_

"...aku cuma ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal, padamu. aku mempunyai tugas yang harus kukerjakan..."

_"..."_

"Gai-sensei?"

_"tugas itu... apa tugas itu berbahaya?",_ tanya Gai dengan nada khawatir.

"...tidak, mungkin saja..."

_"...begitu, kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah, Lee! Aku akan selalu mendoakan perjalananmu, Lee-kun!",_ kata Gai dengan semangat. Lee tertawa kecil, senang mendengar gurunya sangat peduli terhadapnya, walaupun dia tahu kalau gurunya itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Gai-sensei... apa sensei tahu dengan wanita yang bernama Tsunade?"

_"tidak, aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu... kenapa?"_

"...tidak, tidak ada apa-apa... kalau begitu, bye Gai-sensei! Sampai bertemu lagi di lain hari!"

_"kamu juga Lee-kun! semoga sukses perjalananmu! Bye!"_

Handphone dimatikan, Lee mendengar suara sentakan sewaktu dia berbicara tentang Tsunade. Tapi, dia bilang dia tidak pernah megenalnya, jaadi, dilupakanlah.

* * *

[Didalam kamar sebuah apartment. . . ]

Maito Gai menaruh hp nya di atas meja setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir. Gai mengangkat tanganya keatas, lalu menghantamnya kearah meja tempat dia menaruh hp-nya tadi. Meja itu berakhir menjadi pecahan kayu. Matanya membasah... dia menangis. 'Tsunade...'

* * *

"pertama kita akan pergi kemana, Sakura?", tanya Lee kepada Sakura, yang dari tadi memegang peta yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Sakura masih mengecek peta yang akan mereka tuju, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"kita akan pergi ke Kampung Ame, letaknya 10 Km dari sini dan memakan waktu 6 jam untuk berjalan kaki, tapi, kalau kita menggunakan mobil, kita bisa menghemat waktu setengahnya, 3 jam.", perjelas Sakura lalu menggulung petanya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong. Lee tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Sakura memperhatikan Lee yang tertinggal dibelakangnya. "Lee, kenapa berhenti?", tanya Sakura bingung. Lee mengangkat wajahnya keatas, lalu berteriak,"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGECEWAKANMU, GAI-SENSEI! AKU BERJANJI KEPADAMU, KALAU AKU PASTI BISAS MENYELESAIKAN TUGAS INI DENGAN BAIK!"

Sakura tertawa lebar saat mendengar proklamasi ala Lee itu. Dia memang pandai dalam hal humor!

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

"YOSH!"

* * *

Di kampung Ame...

Hujan...

Hujan yang sangat deras...

Bukan deras,tapi DERAS SEKALI!

AME adalah kampung yang selalu hujannya non-stop.

"ayoo, cepat Sakura! kita harus sampai ke desa itu!", kata Lee.

"Aku tahu itu! Masalahnya, dimana aku harus memarkir benda ini? yang ada hanya lumpur, bukannya tanah! Bisa-bisa, mobil ini akan menjeblos ke dalam jika diparkir di lumpur!", balas Sakura, jengkel. Lee melihat sekeliling desa di dalam kaca mobil nya, dan ide muncul di kepalanya begitu melihat sebuah hutan. Lee menyentuh bahu Sakura, Sakura menengok ke arahnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita memarkirnya di bawah sana?"

Sakura berpikir untuk sementara, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "oke!"

Setelah mereka memarkir di bawah pohon hutan itu, mereka turun dari mobil dan beerlari mencari tempat teduh. Disana ada sebuah rumah kecil yang kelihatannya dirusak oleh orng lain. Mereka memilih untuk berteduh untuk sementara disana.

TOK TOK

"permisi! Kami dari kota, tapi tidak mengetahui kalau akan hujan disini, bolehkah kami berteduh untuk sementara?", tanya Sakura. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang nenek tua yang memakai tongkay untuk berjalan. Nenek itu meihat keadaan mereka berdua yang basah oleh hujan.

"Ya ampun! Cepat masuk! Kalian bisa masuk angin nanti!", kata nenek itu, membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"terima kasih atas kebaikan hati nenek yang sangat tulus!", kata Lee dengan riang gembira.

"oh, tidak apa-apa! Omong-omong, kenalkan namaku Shion, Kalian bisa memanggilku Nenek Shii.", kata Shion dengan wajah senyum. Walau dia orang tua, tapi dia memiliki senyum yang cantik dan menyimpan banyak keramahan. Lee senang dengan nenek seperti itu, walau dia tidak mempunyai keluarga, hanya punya adiknya, Tenten, dan gurunya sekaligus 'ayah'nya, Maito Gai. Shion memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata khas nenek-nenek yang-khawatir-jika-cucunya-dalam-bahaya.

" Ya AMPUN! Kalian basah sekali! Tunggu! Akan kuambilkan Pakaian yang hangat, untuk sementara pakai handuk ini! Keringkan tubuh kalian dengan ini! Sementara aku mengambil baju, Kalian tunggu disini!",kata Shion lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil baju kering. Lee dan Sakura mengeringkan pakaian mereka dengan menggunakan handuk tadi. "Dia orang yang baik, ya, Lee?", tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum dibalik handuk. Lee menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit-langit rumah. "Ya benar... Dia orang yang sangat baik, aku sudah menerkanya dari awal kita mengetuk pintu dan dia membuka pintu untuk kita...", kata Lee sambil membuka bajunya yang basah kuyup itu, lalu menaruhnya di lantai. Sakura memperhatikan tubuh Lee dengan mimisan. Sekaligus meneteskan ludah. Lee takut melihat tampang Sakura yang seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. "S-S-Sa-Sakura...?", tanya Lee tergagap-gagap. Sakura tersadar dari pikiran 'kotor'nya dan tersipu. Lee bertanya kamu tidak apa-apa, dan Sakura menjawab kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Lalu, Shion kembali dengan setumpuk pakaian di tangannya yang tua dan gampang rusak.

"Ini, semua ini pakaian bekas cucuku, kalian bisa memakinya."

Mereka berdua menganggukan kepala mereka masing-masing lalu meraih baju dari tangan Shion. Sakura hendak membuka bajunya ketika dia menyadari kalau ada Lee di sampingnya. Dia tersipu lalu melihat ke arah lain, Sakura percaya kalu Lee tidak akan mengintipnya kecuali dia memintanya. Setelah berganti baju, Shion menaruh baju mereka yang basah itu di dekat perapian. Mereka berdua pergi mengikuti Shion ke ruang ... makan.

"Terima kasih telah menolong kami dalam cuaca yang buruk ini, juga meminjami kami pakaian ini...", kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Shion membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman.

"ya tidak apa-apa, lagipula cucuku sudah meninggal dalam pembunuhan..."

"...aku turut menyesal mendengarnya, nenek Shii...", kata Sakura.

"sudahlah, aku tidak igni memikirkan masa lalu lagi...", katanya.

"Dan sebagai balasan, biarkan kami membantu anda dalam mengerjakan pekerjaaan rumah!", kata Lee dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu. Shion tertawa,"baiklah, kalian bisa membantuku membetulkan pintu itu?", tanya Shion dan menunjuk kearah pintu depan. "Tenang saja Nenek Shii! kami akan membetulkannya!", kata Lee lalu berlari ke arah pintu depan. Sakura mendesah, lalu pergi mengikuti Lee. Sampai hujan reda, mereka masih membantu Shion dalam mengerjakan pekrjaan rumahnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua bisa istirahat sekarang! Setelah itu, kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalian!",kata Shion. mereka berdua melihat ke atas langit. Hujan sudah reda, dan mereka sssama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat itu.", kata Shion, seraya membungkukkan kepalanya. Lee yang melihat itu cepat-cepat membungkkukan tubuhnya ketanah. Skura dan Shion spontan kaget.

"ITU TIDAK PERLU! KAMI YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA NENEK KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT NENEK BAHAGIA WALAUPUN TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG TINGGAL BERSAMA NENEK!"

" ! "

"NENEK TIDAK PERLU BERTERIMA KASIH! NENEK SUDAH BAHAGIA SEKARANG BUKAN?"

Air mata menetes, dan mengalir ke pipi, Shion menangis ternyata. Dia melangkah kedepan, membungkuk menyamakan tingginya sama Lee, dan memeluknya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu, kamu sudah seperti cucu bagiku. Kamu yang membuatku sangat bahagia sekarang, Lee."

"!"

Lee menangis. Begitu juga Sakura. dia tidak tahan dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

"Terima kasih."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
